There have been two principal aims to this study: a) to determine whether modification of radiation therapy ports on the basis of staging laparotomy findings will significantly improve survival in patients with clinically localized Hodgkin's disease, as compared to radiation therapy administered without staging laparotomy and b) to determine whether the addition of adjuvant chemotherapy to limited field radiation therapy will result in improved survival compared to limited field radiation alone or extended field radiation along in patients with clinically localized disease who have undergone staging laparotomy. Eighteen patients have been entered into the study up to this point, and 3 patients randomized to receive no laparotomy and extended field radiation alone. All 3 obtained a complete remission which persists (range 1-12 months). The remaining 15 patients all had laparotomies and were pathologically staged as I-IIA. One of these patients has received involved field irradiation alone, 8 extended field irradiation alone and 6 involved field irradiation plus MOPP chemotherapy. There have only been 2 patients who have relapsed up to this time and both have received extended field irradiation.